


How Derek Got Stiles To Stay Up Until Midnight

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I can't write smut so it stops right before the smut starts, M/M, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, No Smut, Pregnant Derek, Well not yet but he wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stood with Stiles still in his arms. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and they started up the stairs. “Nooo we can’t go to bed, it’s not midnight yet and I need my kisses.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you all the kisses you want once we are upstairs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Derek Got Stiles To Stay Up Until Midnight

Stiles snuggled against Derek as he ran his fingers through Stiles hair. “I’m not going to make it.”

“And you tease me about being old.”

“It’s your fault, it was your kid who insisted on getting up at six this morning and then refused to take a nap.”

Derek wrapped both of his arms around Stiles and kissed his forehead. “Oh sure she’s my kid because you can’t stay awake until midnight, I see how it is.”

“And because she got up at six in the morning. Seriously what kid does that? Yours that’s who!”

Derek stood with Stiles still in his arms. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and they started up the stairs. “Nooo we can’t go to bed, it’s not midnight yet and I need my kisses.”

“I’ll give you all the kisses you want once we are upstairs.”

Stiles buried his face in the crook of Derek’s neck. “Ooh will these kisses lead to slow, sleepy sex? I am totally on board with that idea.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle. “I thought you weren’t going to make it to midnight?”

Stiles stretched out on the bed like a cat as Derek laid him down. “I can totally stay awake for sleepy sex, it’s my favorite kind.”

“No it’s not.”

“Okay not number one but it’s definitely in the top three...no top five.”

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles, slowly moving across his face and down his neck. “What if we had slow, sleepy sex to try and make another baby?”

“Seriously?”

Derek nodded against Stiles as he started kissing down his chest.

“Well then that would definitely be my favorite kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
